zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bazaar (Hyrule Warriors)
The Bazaar is a shop in Hyrule Warriors. It is used to spend Rupees and Materials to obtain upgrades, better weapons, or Apothecary Mixtures. The Bazaar can be accessed on most character selection screens and menus just before a battle. It can also be accessed from the Legends (Free Mode included) and Adventure Mode (Adventure Map) menus. Badge Market The Badge Market is where you can spend Materials and Rupees to earn upgrades, called badges, for your characters. Typically the rarer the material used in the badge, the more powerful that badge is. Each character gets his or her own badge 'tree' that branches out into different powered badges. These powers range from adding different attacks to your repertoire of moves, or elongating a specific items power-up time. There are 3 types of badges; Attack, Defense, and Assist. Attack gives characters more power during battle, defense gives characters more defense during battle, and assist help characters with special abilities during battle. Link Attack Badges Defense Badges Assist Badges Training Dojo The Training Dojo allows players to level up their characters by purchasing Experience for them. The higher the level, the more Rupees it costs to level that character up. You can only level characters up to your current maximum level character is. For example, if Link was level 30 one could only level Zelda up to level 30 using the Training Dojo. Apothecary The Apothecary allows players to purchase specific Apothecary Mixtures to increase drop rates of certain items or beneficial effects (such as SP regeneration, Boss MP absorption, or increasing the value of Rupees obtained). Depending on the mixture you must pay a fee as well as use a number of non-specific materials to make the mixture. A better mixture would require silver or gold Materials rather than a lesser mixture requiring bronze. In addition to materials required to make them, mixtures also cost a certain amount of Rupees to make. Potions By creating Bottle Defense Badges, players can carry Potions in battle. Potions are free and are refilled after each battle. The type of quality of potion is determined by the Bazaar's current level (determined by number of Illustration Pieces obtained). The effects of the current potion can be seen on the Bazaar's menu screen. List of Potions *''1st Level'' - Red Potion *''2nd Level'' - Purple Potion *''3rd Level'' - Blue Potion *''4th Level'' - Green Potion *''Final Level'' - Yellow Potion Smithy The Smithy allows players to transfer weapon skills between weapons for a price of Rupees. You select a base weapon to transfer the skill to, and then select a source weapon with the skill you wish to put on the base weapon. Doing so destroys the source weapon in the process of transferring the skill. You can only select a base weapon if there is an empty skill slot. In Hyrule Warriors, an update adds three new options to the Smithy: Sell Weapons, Appraise, and Skill Removal. Appraise allows players to see check locked skills, allowing players to check and see if they are worth the effort (Note: Appraise will not unlock the locked skills it is used on and only briefly shows the appraised skill). The price is based on the number of enemies defeated needed to unlock the skill. Sell Weapons allows players to sell weapons from the smithy screen (originally this was only possibly when the player had received a new weapon and too many weapons belonging to same weapon moveset). Skill Removal allows the player to remove an unlocked skill to create an empty skill slot, allowing them to remove unnecessary or unwanted skills from specific weapons (allowing the player to use the empty slot to transfer more useful or desired skills to the now empty). However it should be noted that Skill Removal is very pricey, as it cost 300,000,000 Rupees to remove a single skill. In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Appraise, Skill Removal, and Sell Weapons options are available as soon as the Smithy is unlocked. Bazaar Levels Leveling the Bazaar only effects what potions you will be able to buy at the Apothecary. The higher the level, the stronger the potions available. The Bazaar only levels as you collect Illustration Pieces. Category:Hyrule Warriors locations